Balance
by BAColeNC
Summary: An accident leaves Ladybug near death, and Chat Noir uses power to save her. Now he must face the consequences and keep the balance
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It wasn't exactly a normal day in Paris, but it was the kind of day that the citizens of the 'City of Lights' had been getting used to.

A fair sized crowd stood around where the road went past the park. Representatives of the news were on hand to document Paris' three super heroes defeating yet another akuma.

This particular akuma wasn't all that impressive. The heroes defeated it without resorting to using Cataclysm, Mirage, or Lucky Charm and as such had some extra time that they used walking among the crowd. Chat Noir had already given Nadia Chamack an interview, and he had ducked into a bistro to get a drink. When he came out he saw that Ladybug was now talking to Rena Rouge.

"Thank you for taking the time to talk to me before," Nadia Chamack said as Chat Noir passed her on his way to Ladybug.

He gave her what he hoped was a charming smile. "My pleasure. Anything for my. . ." he began but trailed off. Nadia saw that his expression changed to one of horror and his cup fell from his hand hitting the pavement and leaving a splash as the cup had been half full. "No." he said softly, then jumped when Nadia reacted far more strongly than he expected.

"MANON!" she screamed when she saw her daughter running toward her.

Right through the center of the intersection.

Reacting faster than even Chat, Ladybug sprinted toward the youngster.

"Ladybug, look out!" Chat Noir shouted, but realized that she had seen the approaching car before he did, since it was in her line of sight from the beginning. He watched as she reached the toddler, scooping her up and throwing her toward him.

"Chat, catch!" she shouted over the sound of screaming tires.

"Ladybug! Nooooo!" he cried as he watched the vehicle slam into her slender body. As much as he wanted to race to her side, he was frozen in position as he waited for Manon to reach him from Ladybug's throw. He saw others running to reach Ladybug's side, medical personnel, and Rena Rouge leading the pack.

"Come on." he muttered, knowing that it wouldn't do any good. The laws of physics were in control now, along with his adherence to his duty as Chat Noir to catch Manon. After what seemed to Chat Noir as hours, he finally reached out and caught her, gently placing her on her feet next to her mother. He didn't hear Nadia's words of thanks as he was running to reach her side.

"Nononononononono." he said as he ran. The crowd that gathered around Ladybug parted as he ran up, and he slid the last few feet on his knees, ending up on her right side by her head. Tasting the acidic taste of bile in his throat when he saw the tendril of blood seeping from her mouth, he swallowed, his hand reaching out and his fingers trailing over her cheek. "Milady?" he called softly, his voice cracking. He was slightly relieved to see that she was breathing.

"Rena, get me a blanket, we need to drape it over her in case her transformation drops." he called.

"Chat. . . let the medics. . ." she began.

"They can't do anything for her while she's Ladybug, and she wouldn't want her identity revealed to so many people, especially the press." His head jerked up and he looked down at Ladybug in surprise. "Ladybug?" he called softly as he felt her hand tighten slightly on his.

Ladybug coughed lightly, and Chat took a cloth from one of the medical people to wipe the blood from her mouth.

"Chat, the girl. . .is she. . . safe?"

Chat swallowed. How like his lady to put others before herself. "Yes, she's with her mother."

"Ungh, Chat, it hurts. Everywhere." she said painfully. "Thought. . .I'd have time. . .to jump. . .away."

"Hush now and save your strength," Chat said. "Give your kwami time to heal you."

"What was that?" she asked.

"Rena just put a blanket over us like a tent in case your transformation drops.

"Uhhh, so tired Chat." she moaned. "But. . .I know I. . .shouldn't sleeeeep."

"Ladybug?" Chat called when he felt her go limp. "Milady, stay with me!" he cried framing her face with his hands.

"Chat, the paramedics want to move her to at least the ambulance preferably to the hospital." Rena Rouge said from outside the blanket. "Chat we can provide more privacy for her that way. Remember how important her keeping her identity secret is to her." she reasoned.

"Well, I guess so." Chat said, pulling the blanket back.

"We'll make it quick, and as painless as possible." One of the paramedics told him.

"She's unconscious now." Chat said softly as he watched them gently lift her onto the gurney. "How many of you have to be in the back with her?"

The paramedics shared a look. "Two," One of them replied. "One for administering medications and one to coordinate communications between us and the hospital." she explained. "While we're sitting here, you and Rena Rouge can join us in the back, but if we do transport one of you will have to move to the front of the unit."

"Right," Chat said and stood as they elevated the gurney and started rolling it to the ambulance.

"Chat Noir, I need a word with you, most urgently." a soft, calm, male voice said just as Chat was going to step into the ambulance.

Chat looked over and saw Master Fu on the sidewalk.

"Rena, stay with her, and get those paramedics to swear not to reveal her identity, even to us, if they learn it." he told his other partner. He noticed that Fu didn't stop walking when he spoke to him, and he watched as he entered a building a few feet down.

"Ah, Chat Noir, good." Wang Fu said as Chat entered a conference room. "Quickly, what can you tell me of her condition?"

Chat remained standing as he replied. "She was hit by a car that didn't slow for the intersection. From the blood that was in her mouth, and her heart rate I know she has some internal injuries. Her earrings haven't started chirping yet, so I believe that her kwami is alright, and healing her." Fu watched closely as Chat's shoulders slumped and he glanced nervously around. "Master," he said, his voice cracking. "Is there anything you can do for her?"

Wang Fu sighed heavily, and shook his head no. "I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do." he said. "It is the manner and extent of her injuries that put her beyond my care, not any concern of my remaining hidden." he walked over to, then around Chat. "Now I have a question for you, Cha. . .Adrien." he said softly, ignoring the jerk of Chat Noir's body at being addressed by his civilian name. "What would you be willing to give to save her?"

"Anything," he replied without hesitation. "Everything. I'd trade places with her if that's what it takes."

Wang Fu stood there for a moment, eyes locked with Chat Noir, then he sighed heavily. "Very well, so it shall be. You will know when the time is right. Then we will meet again. For now, go to her, be there for her." he said then turned his back on him. "You bring honor to the Black Cat Miraculous, and I'm proud of you." he said as Chat reached the door.

When Chat got back to the ambulance he noticed some changes. "What?"

"It's okay, Chat Noir," one of the paramedics soothed. "Administering oxygen is standard procedure, and we decided to experiment by hooking her up to a cardiac monitor through her suit, and it worked."

"But how did you hook her up to an IV?" he asked.

"Once they had her vital signs, one them said that they needed to do it, and a slit suddenly appeared where it needed to be." Rena Rouge replied.

"We're simply re-hydrating her. Like you told Rena before, with her in the suit, there's not much else that can be done for her." the paramedic added. "It's up to her now."

Chat nodded, and took Ladybugs hand, taking care not to disturb her arm to much. "She'll make it, she's strong and a fighter." he said, then looked intently at her when he felt her fingers move against his. "Bugaboo?"

Ladybug moaned softly, then her eyes fluttered open. "Chat." she said softly. "Did I hear you right and Manon is safe?"

"Yes." Chat replied. "She's safe and with her mother. You saved her."

"I wish we had more time, Chaton. Tikki, my kwami is nearing the end of her powers, and when my transformation drops my injuries are to severe for me to survive."

"Damn she crashing!" the paramedic shouted. "BP dropping, pulse 75 and bounding!"

"She's throwing PVC's" the other paramedic reported from the cardiac monitor. "Going to V-fib."

"No!" Chat shouted. "I won't let her go. You stay with me Ladybug, I don't want to lose you."

"Chat Noir, stand back." the paramedic ordered. "400 watt seconds."

Chat sat back and watched as they tried to shock Ladybug's heart back to a normal rhythm.

"Chat! Your hand!" Rena called out.

Chat looked at his left hand and saw it glowing with a white power. "He said I'd know the time." he muttered under his breath.

"I'd say the time is now." Rena said.

Chat moved so he was beside Ladybug, then reached over and held his hand over her chest. "I will keep my agreement, whatever it takes." he said softly.

Rena and the others watched as the power flowed from his hand and enveloped Ladybug's body. After a moment it seemed to seep into her.

"What the. . ." one of the paramedics cried. "Cardiac monitor shorted out."

There was silence for a moment, broken by one of the paramedics.

"She's stopped breathing!" he announced and turned to grab some equipment, stopping in surprise as Ladybug took a long, loud, gasping breath, her back arching off the gurney. She coughed a few times as she settled back down, and her eyes opened.

Chat noticed that her eyes focused and looked around, taking in her surroundings. He saw when they fell on him as they widened and she grinned broadly.

"Chat!" she cried, sitting up and wrapping him in a hug. After a stunned moment, he relaxed and returned the embrace.

"Milady." he breathed, basking in the embrace.

As the two continued to hug, Rena became fascinated by a design on her flute, while the two paramedics concentrated on packing away equipment.

It was Chat Noir's ring chirping that brought the couple to their senses.

"Chat, we've gotta get outta here!" Ladybug cried, realizing that Chat was going to de-transform soon.

Chat nodded. "How do you feel, Milady?"

"Fine. Never better, actually." she replied, then looked confused. "Wait, I was hit by a car, and badly injured."

"And you nearly died." the female paramedic put in as she removed the IV from her arm.

Ladybug looked at Chat Noir, with an amazed expression on her face. "You healed me." she said softly. "How?"

"I'll explain soon, but you're right we need to leave." Chat said, then helped her to stand. "Follow me, and we'll reach somewhere together and I'll explain."

Chat opened the door and the trio left the back of the ambulance. They jumped slightly when a cheer was raised as the gathered crowd saw that Ladybug appeared to be alright.

She gave a wave, and the three of them leapt to the rooftops, the two girls following Chat Noir.

A short time later they touched down in a dimly lit alley.

"This way." Chat said, continuing to take the lead. He opened a door and lead the girls inside.

"Chat, I know this place." Ladybug said as they moved deeper into the place.

"Indeed you do, Ladybug." Wang Fu's voice said. "I am most pleased to see you well."

"That's why I brought you here, so he can check you out to make sure you are completely healed."

"That's not completely true," Rena Rouge said, her eyes glowing with a golden hue. "What aren't you telling us, and who is he, other than the man I helped right before I found my miraculous?"

"All will be revealed in due time, Rena Rouge." Fu said softly. "But first, Chat Noir is correct I would like to check on Ladybug's current well being."

"What else is going on, Kitty?" Ladybug asked, and got a look from him that she couldn't place.

"Trust me, Milady." he said softly, then watched as Fu lead her into the next room.

"That's three minutes left, Chat." Rena said when his ring chirped again. She stared at him intently with glowing eyes, and he knew she was focusing her powers on him in an attempt to get at the truth. "What else are we here for? What are you keeping from us?"

Chat sighed heavily. "I can't tell you, either of you." he replied. "Yet."

"That has changed, Chat Noir." Fu said as he and Ladybug came back into the room. "Ladybug is in perfect health, I'm happy to report."

"Then it's time, then." Chat said almost sadly.

Fu crossed over to him, and patted his shoulder. "Yes it is."

"Time?" Ladybug asked, concerned at how sad Chat and Fu were. "Time for what?"

"For lack of a better word, payment." Chat said softly.

"Payment, for what?" Ladybug asked, then saw the look of realization cross Rena's face.

"For saving your life." the fox styled heroine replied.

Finding himself the focus of two sets of feminine eyes, Chat looked at the floor, and he sighed heavily. "In order to keep balance, for saving the life of the woman I love, I must surrender that which I hold most dear." he said softly. "Starting with my identity. Plagg, claws in."

"Adrien!" both girls exclaimed after his transformation dropped.

He watched as Ladybug walked over to him.

"Adrien." she said softly, and reached up to trail her fingertips over his cheek. "All this time and. . .Adrien, it's me. I'm. . ." she began but was cut off when he put one hand on her shoulder, the other covering her mouth.

"No. Don't tell me your identities." he said. "It would be to dangerous."

"But you're Chat Noir, and can take care of yourself." Ladybug said.

Adrien gave a dry chuckle as he walked over to Rena Rouge. The fox styled heroine gasped softly as he took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"It's been an honor, foxy girl." he said.

Rena looked at him, expecting a flirtatious wink or cocky smile. She frowned when she saw his expression was serious, almost somber. She watched as he walked back over to Ladybug, her eyes narrowing as she read his body language. Usually he would stand straighter, move more fluidly either as Chat or Adrien around the Bug. Now it was almost as if he didn't want to go near her. But near her he got, stopping only a few inches from her, invading her personal space, and she saw the questioning look on Ladybug's face.

"Milady." he said softly, his voice cracking. "Oh, the heck with it." he breathed, then wrapped her in a hug. "I know you disapprove of this, but I don't know when I'll ever get the opportunity again." he whispered into her ear.

"Chat, er, Adrien, what?" Ladybug asked as he pulled from the embrace.

Adrien turned away from her, his left hand going to his right, slipping his ring off. "You're right, I was Chat Noir." he said.

"Master Fu, what's going on?" Ladybug asked seeing that he had a small familiar looking box.

Adrien took a shuddering deep breath. "In addition to my identity, there are two other things that I will give up. The next is the Ring of the Black Cat." he said, looking at the plain silver ring in his hand. "I must give up being Chat Noir."

"Adrien, no." Ladybug said, coming up behind him and putting her left hand on his right shoulder, her right hand holding his upper arm.

Adrien bowed his head. "I was selfish in using my powers, so I am no longer worthy of being Chat Noir." he said, then looked back at Ladybug, and she saw the tears in his eyes. "I couldn't let you go, Milady, I just couldn't, so when I learned from Master Fu that there was a way I could save you, I promised him that I would pay anything, everything to do it." he turned to face her, and cupped her cheek with his hand. "I danced the dance, Milady, now it's time to pay the piper." he said.

"What's the third thing?" Rena asked from across the room. "You said there were a total of three. Your identity, your miraculous, and what else?"

"Something more personal, and that does not concern either of you." Adrien replied, then looked at the box Fu held. "May I have a moment with Plagg?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Adrien looked at the box Fu held. "May I have a moment with Plagg?"

Fu nodded. "I assumed you would ask this, in fact I would have been surprised if you hadn't." he said. "Besides, I believe the ladies have some things they wish to discuss with me."

"Discuss would be putting it mildly." Plagg quipped as he and Adrien watched the two girls follow Fu into his kitchen, and the door closed.

Adrien chuckled. "It's been, well, not exactly fun, but it has been good, buddy."

"Yes it has, now don't get all sappy on me."

Adrien smiled sadly, and wiped at his eyes. "I'm trying, buddy, I really am." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small plastic bag. He opened it and gave Plagg a chunk of cheese. "Plagg, I'm. . .I'm sorry."

Plagg stopped mid chew, and swallowed. "Sorry? For what?"

"I. . .I didn't think, and now I've made a decision and screwed everything up. Now you have to back into the box, Ladybug is alone, and I still have one last thing to do, and that's going to hurt someone I'd give anything to protect."

Plagg was silent for a moment. "Yeah, I know, kid, but she'll get over it. She's stronger than you think."

Adrien gave a chuckled dryly. "If that's so, she'd be stronger than Ladybug."

Plagg shook his head. "With Marinette you can never tell, and with Rena Rouge around, I wouldn't say Ladybug is alone." he muttered. "As for your being sorry, don't be. Ladybug's life was on the line, and you had it in your power to save her." he said. "You're Chat Noir, protecting and keeping her safe is in your nature. I don't think that you had a choice." he assured Adrien. "I'm more than proud of you kid." he finished his wedge of cheese, then floated to hover a few feet in front of him. "I know that I'm not the most social of the kwami, and I know I should have told you this more often, but you've been one of the best kittens I've had." he floated over and touched his forehead to Adrien's. "I'm really gonna miss ya kid." he said then sighed as he floated back. "Let's get this over with."

Adrien took a deep breath as he held his miraculous in front of himself between the thumb and index finger of his right hand. "Plagg, I. . .I re. . .renounce you." he said. There was a flash of light and Plagg was drawn into the ring. He turned to the table where Master Fu had left the jewelry box and placed it on top of it. He walked over to the door to the alley, then looked back toward the door to the kitchen. "Good-bye, Milady."

"Master, what is going on?" Ladybug demanded respectfully. "First you force Chat into revealing himself to Rena and myself, and now he's giving up his miraculous?"

Fu sighed heavily. "I am not forcing Adrien to do anything." he said. "He is doing what he must, what he chose."

"Then he didn't fully understand the cost." Ladybug argued. "Nothing would make him give up his being Chat Noir."

"Except if he could keep you from dieing." Rena said softly. "Ladybug, you know him, Chat that is, you know that, as he said, he'd do or give anything, everything to keep you safe or alive."

"That is what he told me," Fu said. "He asked me if there was anything I could do to save you, but your injuries were such that I could not help."

"So you asked him what he would give to save her." Rena filled in. "I'll bet you barely got those words out of your mouth before he made his offer."

"I see that Trixx is indeed enhancing your own, natural powers of observation and ability to draw conclusions." Master Fu said.

"Did you explain to him what those costs would be?" Ladybug asked.

"It wouldn't have mattered, Bug." Rena replied. "Not with your life in the balance."

Ladybug nodded. "True enough." she said, then gasped as she looked toward the door, and Fu closed his eyes and sighed sadly.

What?" Rena asked.

"He has left." Fu said solemnly. "I realize that you are angry and upset over this, both of you, but the alternative would be your death, Ladybug, and that he could not bear. Rena, I must ask you to give Ladybug and I some privacy for a few moments. There is something I must discuss with her that involves her civilian self."

"You know her civilian identity? How?"

Wang Fu looked over at Ladybug and saw that she was looking over at him, and he gave her a slight nod.

"Rena, this is Wang Fu, the last of the Guardians of the Miraculous." she said. "He guards them and decides on their distribution, and gives us advice."

"So that's why you keep calling him Master," Rena said. "Alright, I'll be in the next room."

"What is it, Master?" Marinette asked when the door closed behind Rena.

"My advice would be for you to leave here and go home to rest. It would be helpful in completing your recovery and allowing you some time to process the situation." he replied. "However, Marinette knows Adrien and as Chat Noir, he knows both of you but doesn't know you're the same person. Sometime soon he will contact you as Marinette to speak to you of things. What all he will say I do not know, but it will not be an easy conversation for either of you, but you must respect his wishes and not reveal yourself to him, at least not now. Now go, try to get some rest.

"Yes Master."

Rena and Ladybug touched down in an alley near the bakery, and Rena dropped her transformation.

"No, keep it." Ladybug said as Alya started to remove her miraculous to return it. "With. . .with Chat out of the picture I'm gonna need your help."

Alya stepped over and gave Ladybug a hug. "You can count on me, Bug"

"I know, Alya, but I never thought I have to do it like this so soon."

Ladybug saw the look of concern on Alya's face. "You gonna be okay?"

Ladybug sighed before answering. "Yeah, I think so. I mean it's not like he died, he just left the team." she said. 'and me' she sobbed mentally.

Alya look at her new partner, the one she was going to be providing back up to, with concern. She knew she didn't know Ladybug as well as Chat had, but she knew her well enough to know she was holding back.

"Okay, you know how to get a hold of me if you need anything, and I do mean anything."

Alya relaxed a little when Ladybug gave her a genuine smile.

"Thank you, Alya, and trust me I'll call if I need you."

"Well, see you later then."

Ladybug watched as Alya went down the alley and turned the corner. "Tikki, spots off."

She had made it only three steps before her phone sounded an all to familiar message tone.

ModelBoi- Can you meet me in the park by the school?

Marinette looked at the message for a moment.

"Remember he doesn't know you're Ladybug." Tikki said. "This is the contact that Master Fu spoke of."

Marinette nodded, and typed into her phone.

BakerGurl- Sure. How about the bench not far from the Seine?

Adrien nodded when he saw the message, then replied.

ModelBoi- Perfect, see you in five?"

BakerGurl- Or less

"That's true, she does live right across the street from the park." Adrien muttered texting as he walked. He'd almost reached the bench, and just finished texting when he saw her approaching.

"Hey, Adrien, what's up?" Marinette greeted him as she walked up. "Hey! What's wrong?" she asked when she took in his appearance.

Adrien knew he looked terrible compared to his norm. His hair was a mess, and he had dark circles under his eyes which were red from crying.

"That's why I called you here." he replied. "I've got some things to tell you, but you have to promise me that you'll keep them secret, well for the most part."

"Sh. . .sure. No problem." she assured him, as they both sat.

"There's one thing I have to tell you, so that the rest will make sense." he began. "I was Chat Noir."

Remembering that as Marinette she wasn't supposed to know this bit of information, she acted surprised.

"You're Chat Noir? Umm, wait, you said was."

Adrien nodded. "Have you seen the news at all today?" he asked.

"When Ladybug was injured?"

Again Adrien nodded, and took a shaky breath. "Yeah." he said, then had to clear his throat. "I don't know what all was reported, but she nearly died, Marinette. Before I went into the ambulance with her and Rena Rouge, I was called aside by someone, and was told that, if I choose, I would be able to save her. As you know, I made that choice. I saved her, using the power I was given for my benefit. Used it selfishly."

"So that's why you're no longer Chat Noir?"

Adrien nodded. "It called balance. Because I used magic to save the one I loved, I have to surrender things that I hold dear. The first was that I had to reveal my identity to Ladybug and Rena, then surrender my miraculous."

"Okay, so that means you're not Chat anymore, why did you have to tell me this?" Marinette asked, genuinely curious.

"It leads up to what I called you here to tell you." Adrien said, then stood and started pacing. "I. . .I won't be coming back to school." he said softly. "Ever. I'm giving up the friends and good times I've come to enjoy so much." he stopped pacing and fixed Marinette with a very intense stare. "Most of all I have to give up seeing you." he said, his voice cracking. "Just when I was getting past my crush on Ladybug, and seeing you. . ." he hung his head, and Marinette could see he was crying. "Mari, I'm. . .I'm so sorry.

Marinette stood, uncertain if she should try to console him, and she was surprised when he suddenly stepped over to her, and hugged her tightly.

"Next to Ladybug, you're the most incredible person I've ever known, and. . .and I'm going to miss you dearly." He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"You. . .you're leaving?" Marinette stammered.

"School, yes, not Paris." he replied, then gasped as she latched onto him with a hug.

"No. I'm not going to let you go too." she whispered.

"What?" he asked not hearing her clearly.

"Adrien, don't go." she said her voice cracking. "Please don't go!"

Adrien mentally cursed himself. The last person on the planet that he wanted to hurt was Marinette, he had just done exactly that. He managed to get a hold of her arms and unwrapped them from his upper body. Having succeeded in that, he took a step back.

"I'm sorry Marinette, but I have no choice. Good-bye." he said then turned and walked away.

About twenty feet away he met someone who was walking toward him.

"Adrien, what's wrong?" the young woman asked, then looked around him. "What did you do, Agrest?"

"The last thing in the world that I wanted to." he said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder, wiping the tears from his eyes with the other. "Go to her, Alya, please. She needs you. She needs you badly."

"Why?" Alya demanded. "What did you do?"

Adrien turned his head to look her in the eye, and she could see the pain in his eyes through the tears.

"The worst thing I could." he said. "I tore her heart out by telling her good-bye."

"ADRIEN!" Marinette cried, and he cringed then looked at Alya again.

"I'm sorry, just go to her. Be angry at me all you like, I deserve it, but for now be there for her please." he said then walked away.

Alya stood there for a moment, watching him go. She was shaken from her thoughts about him, when Marinette cried out again.

"Aid. . .Adrien!"

"Damn!" Alya swore, then ran over to her best friend.

She didn't have to run far as Marinette was heading in her direction, following Adrien.

"Whoa, Marinette hold on!" she said, intercepting her friend. "What's going on? Where's he going?"

Marinette pulled away from her friend, and Alya could see that her eyes were wide. "He. . .he's leaving, going back to being home schooled."

"Typical Gabriel Agrest." Alya said.

"No, you don't understand, this isn't because of his father." Marinette said. "It's his choice."

"What?! Why would he choose to leave?" Alya asked, realizing how upset Nino was going to be when he found out.

Marinette opened her mouth to speak, then paused. "Alya, what I'm about to tell you must remain secret, you can't tell anyone, even Nino."

"Oh. . .okay. I promise." Alya said, then listened as Marinette passed on what Adrien had told her, then broke down sobbing.

After he had left Alya, Adrien kept walking, knowing that if he turned and looked back that he wouldn't be able to go through with leaving. He shuddered with both the emotions running riot in his mind, and the knowledge of what would happen if he did not go through with making the balance. That would make him responsible for Ladybug's death.

He hoped that putting a building between himself and Marinette would have helped, but her pain at losing him gave her voice more strength, and he heard her cry out his name for the second time. The burst of emotions overwhelming him like a punch to the stomach. He staggered to his left, his hand coming up and pressing against the rough cement of the building, supporting him for the moment.

A moment that was all to short as he sank to his hands and knees, sobs wracking his body. He startled a passing couple when he gave off a cry of pain. Breathing heavily he sat back on his heels, his arms wrapped around himself as he cried. He leaned until his shoulder was against the stone of the building.

After a moment he cried himself out and he stood, glancing to his right. A glance that proved to be a mistake as he saw Alya leading Marinette away, toward the bakery. Adrien could tell that Marinette was in a bad way with the way she was staggering and needed Alya's support to walk.

"I'm so sorry, Princess." he said softly then walked off.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you very much to those who commented, they feed my inner muse.

Sabine gives comfort and Adrien is stubborn (but in a nice way)

Chapter 3

Sabine looked up when she heard the bell jingle as the door to the bakery opened. "Marinette!" she gasped when she saw Alya bringing her through the door. She quickly stepped around the counter. "What happened?" she asked as she quickly looked her daughter over for any injuries.

Hearing her mother's voice cut through some of Marinette's shock, and she looked over at her, new tears forming. She took the few shaky steps over to her. "Maman, he's gone!" she cried then buried her face on Sabine's shoulder, sobbing.

Sabine wrapped her daughter in a comforting hug, and she looked to Alya for an explanation.

"It's complicated, but the short version is that Adrien has taken himself out of her life, out of all our lives." Alya said.

"Thank goodness it's a quiet time in here." Sabine said. "Tom, cover the front for a bit!" she called as she led the two girls to the back of the bakery.

"Right." Tom said as he came from by the ovens, taking his apron off and wiping his hands with it. He held off asking any questions knowing that when his wife knew anything she'd let him know. He watched as the three women went up the steps.

The trio didn't stop until they reached Marinette's room. Alya took a seat on the chair for Marinette's computer, and Sabine led Marinette over so they could sit side by side on the chaise.

"Now, sweetie, what's this all about?"

"It's Adrien, Maman, he. . . he's going back to being home schooled." Marinette managed to say. "I'll never see him again except in pictures in magazines!" she wailed.

"Honey, now calm down and tell me why." Sabine said, and caught the glance her daughter shot toward Alya. "Alya, be a dear and go put a kettle on for tea please."

"Yes, Ma'am." Alya said and went down to the kitchen area.

"Now then." Sabine said giving her daughter a look.

"Maman, ummm, I've got something I need to tell you so that the rest of it will make sense." Marinette said, fumbling with her fingers nervously.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"I. . .umm. . .well, I. . ." Marinette stammered

Sabine blinked when she saw red creature with black spots float up from Marinette's bag.

"My name is Tikki, and what Marinette is trying to tell you is that she's Ladybug."

Sabine blinked a few times, the took a deep breath and let it out slowly, calming her nerves. "Okay, so what is that supposed to help me understand?"

"Did you see the news today, about after the akuma attack?"

"Yes." Sabine replied softly. "I take it that Chat Noir had something to do with your recovery."

"Yes he did. Maman, he used miraculous power to heal me, or I would have. . ." Marinette said and trailed off.

"You would have died." Sabine finished for her and Marinette nodded. "And now he must maintain the balance of the universe." she said sadly.

"You know about that?"

"Marinette, I know about the principle of Yin and Yang, and how the forces of the universe maintain a balance."

"After. . .when I was better, Chat took Rena Rouge and I to our mentor, where he surrendered his miraculous, and I learned that he. . .

"Was Adrien, the young man you've been pining after."

"Yes." Marinette said, almost tearfully. "All those times he told me. . .told me how he felt, and I kept turning him down."

"And then he goes and sacrifices everything he holds dear so that you wouldn't die."

"He's even going back to being home schooled, back to not having any friends, or seeing me."

Sabine took her daughter into a hug as she started crying again.

"And that's how she learned that Adrien shared the feeling she had for him." Alya said as she came up through the trap door.

Marinette lifted her head from her mother's shoulder and was relieved to see that Tikki had gone back into hiding.

Sabine took the tea tray from Alya when she came over and set it on the end of the chaise.

"I gather she told you what's going on." Alya said as she took the cup that Sabine offered.

"Yes." Sabine said, handing her daughter a cup of tea. "Marinette, you know how Chat Noir was about Ladybug. It was all over the Ladyblog. They were partners and would put their lives on the line for each other without a second thought." she went on. "I'll bet he jumped at the chance to save her. I also know that Adrien wasn't happy that he had to make this happen, but he knows that if he doesn't, Ladybug will have to die."

"And that he couldn't allow, either as Chat or Adrien." Alya put in.

Marinette took another sip of her tea. "Just because I know these things isn't going to make it hurt less."

"I never said that it would, dear, but it does help us keep it in perspective." Sabine said. "Now I'll leave you two girls to talk this out."

Adrien walked aimlessly and found that he had reached the banks of the Seine. He rested his hands on the railing and looked out over the seemingly calm water.

"Excuse me, sir." a male voice called and Adrien realized it was talking to him. He turned and saw a couple, obviously tourists, looking at him, the male holding a camera. "Could you do us a favor and take a picture for us?"

Adrien swallowed, then nodded. The woman came just to the shoulder of the man, her hair a very dark brunette, almost black, and the man's was blonde, a shade or two lighter than his own. The similarities between himself and Marinette were not lost on him. "The two of you with the Eiffel Tower in the background?" he asked.

"Please." the woman said.

Adrien nodded and took the camera. Taking a few steps back he brought it up to look through the viewfinder. He waited until the sound of the auto focus stopped. "Now, big smiles." he said, and was slightly surprised when the two kissed as he snapped the picture.

"Let's see." the man said as they walked over. Adrien handed the camera over and they looked at the picture on the small screen on the back of it.

"Merci, Monsieur." the woman said, obviously pleased with the shot.

"Aucun problème." Adrien replied, then watched as the couple walked away, arm in arm, slowly strolling, eyes only for each other. He turned away as he felt the sting of tears building up. He wiped at his eyes and started walking again, stopping when he reached a place when he could actually sit on the bank, and toss stones into the river.

"The calm surface is soothing isn't it?" a voice asked, breaking Adrien's train of thought.

"Sabine!" he gasped when he saw who had spoken. He scrabbled to his feet, not sure what reception he would get from her. "I'm so sorry, but I had to. . ."

"Shh, shh, shh." Sabine soothed as she took him into a hug. "It's alright, Adrien, Alya, Marinette and I had a talk."

Adrien pulled back from the hug, his astonishment clear on his face. "And you're not angry with me?"

Sabine reached up and cupped his cheek. "How can I be angry at the young man that saved my daughter's life at great expense to himself?" she countered. She smiled softly as she watched his expression as he processed what she said.

"Wait. . .you know?"

"That you are, or were, Chat Noir? Yes, and that you had the opportunity to save someone's life."

"But that was Ladybug that I saved, not. . ."

Sabine watched as Adrien trailed off, and almost giggled at his expression as he put it together.

"Wait. . .no. . .Marinette. . ." he sputtered.

"Is Ladybug." she finished for him. "Just so you know, she and Tikki told me."

Adrien hung his head. "I'm so sorry that I have to stop seeing her." he said, and Sabine saw his tears falling. "But when I saw that car hit her, and she was hurt."

"You did what you had to, and waited to catch that little girl." Sabine said softly. "Adrien, I know what that cost you, standing there, unable to move, watching as she took that hit."

"And I failed to protect her." he said with a sob. "The one time she needed me most, and all I could do was stand there."

"And safeguard the life of another, as she wanted." she said. "Sweetie, she's not angry with you." she went on softly. "She's hurt, yes, but she knows that the balance must be kept, Tikki has been helping her with that."

Adrien looked up at the sky and sighed. "Ah yes, the balance." he said. "How is this balancing? I mean I get why I had to give up my miraculous." he said. "But how does this work? I mean being Chat Noir meant more to me than almost anything else. It gave me freedom, and the ability to help others, a purpose to my life, but this. . .this harms others, people that have become my friends, and the one person I wouldn't hurt to save my life."

"Marinette." Sabine filled in sadly.

"Sabine, I had to stand there and calmly rip her heart out and stomp on it, how can you be here and be supportive to me? Like being Chat Noir, she gave me a type of freedom. When I was with her I didn't have to be what my father expected of me. I could be who I really was, be myself. She gave me that, and I turned my back on her as if she didn't matter!"

"Adrien Agrest, stop that and stop it right now." Sabine shot back. "You want me angry at you, well you've succeeded! The consequences of your saving Ladybugs life were explained to you, and, as I would fully expect of you, they didn't matter. Don't you DARE belittle that sacrifice! I have seen how much Ladybug meant to Chat Noir, and I've seen how much Marinette means to you. You just said that being Chat meant more to you than almost anything else. My daughter in both her guises, is the almost in that statement." she paused as Adrien thought this over. "Tell me I'm wrong."

"No. . .never." he said then looked up to meet Sabine's gaze. "You're right, both of her mean more to me than even myself." he took a shuddering breath. "And I know that given what I know now I would make the same decision. As Plagg told me before I renounced him, saving and protecting Ladybug is in my nature."

"And she knows it, she's just having some problems adjusting to what you have to do to keep the balance." Sabine said.

"I'd tell you to tell her to join the club on that, but I can't have any contact with her."

"Adrien she knows you're not happy about this, and she's strong, she'll adjust." Sabine said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe, sometime later, you'll be able to see her again."

Before Adrien could reply his phone sounded with a loud high pitched two tone ring.

As he looked at the display, Sabine thought she heard some screams. She looked back to Adrien and saw him looking towards where the spires of Notre Dame were visible. She could see the longing in his eyes to be able to go and help.

"Akuma alert." Adrien said holding up his phone so Sabine could see the display. "Evidently a construction worker got upset because people were saying that the work he did wasn't artistic." he related, then looked at the ground. "This will be Ladybug's first akuma without me." he said softly. He looked up when there was a muffled explosion and he saw a red and an orange blur moving across the roofs toward the cathedral. "Maybe not completely without me." he muttered then started walking.

"Adrien?" Sabine called, and he turned toward her. "I'm not going to try to stop you, because I'm not sure I should, but please, be careful."

"I will, I promise." he said then ran off.

When Adrien arrived, the Sculptor, as he called himself was fending off attacks from both Ladybug and Rena Rouge. The akuma victim was wearing bib overalls, and a white t-shirt and hard hat with a light fixture on the front. If it wasn't for the fact that he was thirty feet tall there wasn't much extraordinary about him. As Adrien watched he moved his head forward, and a fleeing civilian was struck by a beam from the headlamp. The man's flight was halted and he turned towards the Sculptor, his arms raised in horror, turning to cement as he did.

"Ah, another work of art." the Sculptor exulted. "Soon no one will be able to say I don't have artistic talent."

"Ooofff" he heard a feminine voice say and he looked over to see that Rena Rouge had tripped over a tree root. Ladybug was quickly there to help her up.

"You alright?" Ladybug asked.

"Just a bit embarrassed, Bug." Rena replied.

Adrien quickly looked up when he heard a heavy footfall. He saw the Sculptor had noticed the two heroines, but they were unaware. "Lookout!" he shouted sprinting toward the two women he had fought beside many times. Seeing the Sculptor lock his gaze on the duo, he threw himself at them his arms outstretched as he tackled them to one side, the Sculptor's beam hitting the ground where they had been.

As he had figured the two girls made a human sandwich with him between them so they could absorb the impact. When they stopped rolling the two women quickly got to their feet.

"What are you doing?" Ladybug demanded.

"Well, Rena Rouge was down, and you were distracted and didn't see the akuma about to attack, so I did what I could to help." Adrien replied.

"I'll keep the akuma busy, you talk some sense into him." Rena said with a chuckle. "Even out of the mask he protects you." she added shaking her head.

"Right," Ladybug agreed then swung off with Adrien. "Listen, you're a civilian now, you simply can't keep doing this or you're going to get hurt." she told Adrien as they landed on a nearby roof.

"And what was I supposed to do, just stand there and watch you take a hit I could have prevented?" he shot back. "The last time that happened, you almost died and now look where we are. Paris may be able to do without Chat Noir, but it can't be without Ladybug, at least until Hawk Moth is defeated. You're the only one who can purify the akuma, then set things right."

Ladybug growled in frustration. She knew that Adrien was right, but she wasn't sure how much she could take seeing him in danger. "Well, you're out of the rest of this fight, unless you can find some way off this roof." she said, then stepped closer to Adrien. "Just be safe, okay?" she added softly then kissed his cheek.

"I'll try." he said with a smile. His smile vanished when he saw the Sculptor coming up behind Ladybug. Again he didn't think, but reacted. Grabbing Ladybug's waist he practically threw her to the side just ash the Sculptor fired his beam.

Ladybug looked on in horror as Adrien was bathed in the light of the beam. She watched as he turned toward her, then went to one knee, his arms raised as if he was pleading with her, as he turned what looked like cement.

"This one I will call 'Lover's Serenade'" the Sculptor said. "Huh, where did she go?" he asked when he found that Ladybug was no longer on the roof.

Ladybug was now two roofs over and very, very pissed. "You just picked the wrong civilian." she said, then drew her yo-yo. "Lucky Charm!" she cried throwing her yo-yo up. "A mirrored bowl?" she wondered when she caught the object. She looked around and she quickly put together what she had to do. "Not a mirrored bowl, a reflector bowl." she said, and her eyes narrowed as she looked over at where the Sculptor was. "Gotcha now." she growled.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Well here's the conclusion of both the akuma fight and the story. It feels good to finally get the plat bunny outta my head.

Chapter 4

Ladybug looked over at where the Sculptor was. "Gotcha now." she growled. She quickly moved over a couple of roofs closer to the akuma. She looked down and saw that Rena had been hit by the Sculptor's beam, and was frozen in a fighting stance. "Hey, Sculptor, looking for me?" she called gaining his attention.

"Ah, my ultimate work." the Sculptor exulted, then fired a beam at Ladybug.

Whipping the reflector from behind her back, Ladybug caught the beam in it, then it reflected back, hitting the headlamp, turning it to cement. With a flick of her wrist, Ladybug's yo-yo snapped out and shattered it, freeing the akuma, and she quickly purified it.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" she cried throwing the bowl into the air where it dissolved into thousands of ladybugs which swarmed over everything setting things to rights.

"I'll see to the victim." Rena Rouge called to Ladybug after she was freed from being turned to cement by the akuma. "You go see to our Good Samaritan."

Ladybug blushed and smiled slightly, then swung up to the roof where she had left Adrien.

"Thank you for remembering to get me down from here." Adrien said when Ladybug touched down on the roof. Much to his surprise she walked over to him and wrapped him in a hug.

"Thank you, kitty, but what I said before still holds true." She said, laying her cheek against his chest. "With you not being Chat Noir anymore joining in a fight with an akuma is dangerous." she explained, then looked up at him.

Adrien felt his heart race when he saw the look in her big bluebell eyes.

"And I don't know how much of you being in danger I can take." she said softly, then jumped when her earring chirped.

"I'll give you the same promise I gave your mother." he said softly. "I'll be very careful."

Ladybug backed up a step, her expression showing her surprise. "Wait, my mother?"

"Sabine." Adrien said softly. "She told me who you are. . . Marinette."

Adrien's reaching up and brushing his fingertips over her cheek stirred up the butterflies in her stomach.

"Roof, down you get time." she stammered, then shook her head. "Get you roof time down." she tried again, blushing furiously.

Adrien thought it was adorable, that he had reduced Ladybug to Marinette just by touching her cheek, but then realized it wasn't reducing her. "You mean time to get me down from the roof?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Yes. Heh, heh." she replied and laughed nervously. A moment later they were on the ground, and Adrien saw Nadia Chamack heading their way with her cameraman.

"Still live from the scene of the latest akuma attack, this is Nadia Chamack with Ladybug, and the young man that helped her and Rena Rouge during the fight."

"While I'm thankful that he kept Rena and myself from being hit by the Sculptor's ray, I have told him, and now tell everyone, that what he did was dangerous. Please leave the fighting to Rena and myself."

"I noticed that you left off Chat Noir's name." Nadia said. "Does that mean that he is no longer helping?"

Ladybug looked at the ground. "Earlier today, Chat Noir made a choice and saved my life." she said softly. "In so doing, he drained the energy of his miraculous, and it is unknown when, or if, he'll ever be able to return."

"So what are your feelings. . ." Nadia began, but was cut off by Ladybug's earrings chirping again.

"Sorry, gotta bug out." she said then threw her yo-yo, and swung away, Adrien, Nadia, and her cameraman watching her go.

"So, as a citizen that has learned why Chat Noir wasn't at this fight, what do you think?" Nadia asked, moving the microphone in Adrien's direction.

Adrien cleared his throat, then answered. "Well it's well known how Chat Noir protected Ladybug, not just because she was his partner, but because she is the only one with the power to purify the akuma." he said. "I mean I know it's bad that he's not fighting now, but he probably reasoned that we could do without him, but couldn't do without Ladybug." he paused and took a breath. "I can see that Rena Rouge can handle herself well in a fight and will be a good fit for supporting Ladybug. We're still in good hands."

"And there you have it, the feelings of a regular citizen on the new development concerning Ladybug." Nadia said. "Don't be bemused, it's just the news."

"And we're clear." the cameraman said.

"Thanks, Adrien." Nadia said. "Sorry to put you on the spot like that."

Adrien waved his hand dismissively. "No problem, I kinda did throw myself into the spotlight." he said with a chuckle. "Well I've gotta get going. Have a nice day."

Nadia smiled as she watched him walk away. "Yeah, threw yourself into the spotlight, because you just couldn't stand by and do nothing." she said to herself.

Adrien sat at his computer in his bed room, clicking through some of the posts on the Ladyblog. A couple of them had him tearing up as the sender posted on how that yes, Paris needed Ladybug, but it also need Chat Noir, and he would be sorely missed until his return, and not only by Ladybug. With a sigh, he closed his browser and lloked around his room. "I need to get out of here." he muttered. "Plagg. . ." he called then realized that he was indeed alone in his room. Deciding to go out anyway, he got up and headed for the door. Just as he was reaching for the knob his phone rang.

"Hey, Alya, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"First off, this isn't a social call." Alya's voice said. "I'm verifying some information that I've heard before I put it on the Ladyblog."

"Okay." Adrien said, puzzled, not knowing what kind of information he would know for the Ladyblog. "I'll help if I can."

"Thanks." Alya said, "Now, I've seen an interview that Nadia Chamack did with you shortly after the recent akuma attack. Did you mean what you said, about what you thought was Chat Noir's reasoning behind his decision to save Ladybug?"

"As a matter of fact, I just finished watching a podcast of the interview and it was complete, with no editing."

"So you believe that Paris can get along without you, er, Chat Noir, but not without Ladybug?"

"Actually, yes." Adrien replied, not missing the slip. "She told you, right?"

"While sobbing her heart out in the park." Alya replied, a little harshly, then sighed. "Look, I get it that you had to make the decision you did, but. . ."

"You wish that it didn't hurt others, just me." Adrien finished for her.

"Kinda, yeah."

"Alya, much as others have said that I am the shield, and Ladybug is the sword in the battles against the akumas, I know that I was equally important to the team. Yes I would take hits meant for her, and distract the akuma while she either came up with a plan, or put a plan into motion using her lucky charm." Adrien said. "Looking back, I wish I could have come up with another way to save her, but this way I know she's out there, keeping the city safe, and looking gorgeous doing it, alive and well, just. . .just without me." he wiped at his eyes as his voice cracked at the end of his sentence. "Sorry, Als, I guess it's still a bit to fresh."

"Hey, only Nino calls me Als." Alya chided softly.

"I'm sure he'll cut me some slack." he said. "Listen, reporter girl, I need some more time to adjust to this, so I'm going to get off here, and go for a walk to clear my head."

"Okay, Sunshine." Alya said. "Any messages to pass on?"

Adrien sighed sadly and ran his fingers though his hair. "Yeah, my apologies to Nino, and explain to him why, please."

"Nothing for. . .Mari?" she asked softly.

Adrien sighed heavily. "Alya, she needs to adjust to my not being around, you know as well as I do how she'll react to you telling her I send my love."

"And I send you mine, kitty." Marinette's voice said, and Adrien now knew the call was on speaker.

"Mari." he breathed, then cleared his throat. "Alya, I thought you cared for us enough to not want to rip our hearts out again." he said. "Marinette, I'm sorry." he added then ended the call. He stood there for a moment, then took a shuddering breath.

It was about a half hour later, and Adrien was walking along, his hands in his pockets, not paying attention to where he was going, just putting one foot in front of the other. He tensed suddenly, when he realized that he was being followed. A few steps later and he ducked into an alley, to deal with whoever it was. He turned to face them, taking a defensive stance, and froze.

"Cat got your tongue, Mr. Agrest?" Ladybug asked, smiling.

"Wish I had a camera, his expression is priceless." Rena Rouge said laughing.

"Ladies, don't get me wrong, but this isn't good. You aren't supposed to have contact with me." Adrien said nervously, and was surprised when Rena came up to his right side, and Ladybug to his left.

"We have a meeting to go to, and you're the main topic." Ladybug said slipping her arm around his waist then throwing her yo-yo.

A short time later they touched down in an alley. "Tikki, spots off." Ladybug said, and Adrien saw for himself what Sabine had told him. Marinette was Ladybug.

"Trixx, back off." Rena said.

"Alya?!" Adrien gasped. "Does Nino know?"

"No, and it's gonna stay that way, Agrest."

"No problem." Adrien said, then followed the two girls through a door.

"Come in, Ladies, Adrien, come in." Master Fu said. "We have things to discuss. Please sit."

"Master, I thought that I was not to have contact with them or you." Adrien said. "The balance must be maintained."

Fu sighed. "There are times, young man, when the spirit of the law is better followed than the letter." he said. "But, unfortunately the balance is not one of them." he added. "However, your motives for saving Ladybug's life have been called into question. The balance would need maintaining only if your motives were selfish. That you saved her only for your own benefit." he went on, as he poured tea. "That has been called into question."

Adrien fought to keep from squirming, under Fu's intense gaze, and he looked over at Marinette. "Master, I. . .I'm not sure anymore." he said softly. "As you know my concern was to save Ladybug's life and as Chat Noir doing that was a natural as breathing to me and I'd do it again without hesitation, no matter the cost."

"Master, I know him well enough both as Adrien and as Chat to know he's right." Marinette piped up. "And I know that it's not just because of his personal feelings toward me. He's not only my closest friend, but he's my partner as well."

Fu smiled softly. "Marinette, your realizing this, and Adrien's uncertainty shows growth on both of you. Adrien why would you save her?"

Adrien gave the question some thought. "Before I would have answered because, well, I love her." he said. "And that hasn't changed, but she's not just Ladybug, but one of the people of the city that I help her protect and I'd do the same for anyone."

"And that is why I chose you to be Chat Noir, and Marinette as Ladybug, because I knew there was a hero inside both of you." Fu said, then held out a familiar looking box. "Adrien Agrest, this is the miraculous of the black cat and will grant you the power of destruction." he said formally. "Do you accept it, and promise to use that power for the greater good?"

Adrien started to reach out for the box, but pulled his hand back hesitantly then took it. "What. . .what about the balance?"

"You acted in the best interest of Paris, not yourself, so it's maintained." Alya said.

"You gonna open that and come back to us, kitty?" Marinette asked. She was shocked when he placed the box back down in front of him.

"I can't." he said softly.

"Adrien, I assure you that there will be no repercussions from your saving Ladybug." Master Fu said. "Your reasons were not for self benefit."

Adrien swallowed, then looked at Alya first, then Marinette. "It's not that, Master." he said gravely, then broke out into a wide grin. "I don't have any camenbert for him."

There was silence for a moment, then they all burst out laughing.

Adrien opened the box, and smiled at the bright flash of green light. Once it faded he picked up the ring.

"I don't care who you found to take the ring!" Plagg yelled as he emerged, facing Fu. "If it ain't Adrien, I'm not interested."

"And if it is, buddy?" Adrien asked, and Plagg spun in midair to face him, his jaw hanging down.

"A speechless Plagg." Tikki giggled, "Now that's an unusual sight."

"Adrien!" Plagg cried after a moment, and quickly flew over to press against Adrien's cheek, the kwami equivalent of a hug. He stayed that way for a few seconds, then floated back. "Yeah, well it's a pain having to break in a new kitten, so, yeah, I'm glad you're back." he said, trying to play off how happy he was that Adrien was back. "You wanna go for a rooftop run, kid?"

Adrien looked around the table, finding Master Fu smiling softly at him, Alya grinning hugely, and Marinette giving him a fast couple of nods. He slipped the ring onto his finger. "I was hoping you'd ask." he said. "Plagg, claws out!" After his transformation was complete, he stood up. "If you'll excuse me, Master, ladies." he said and headed for the door.

"Tikki, spots on!" he heard Marinette call out, and stopped by the door until Ladybug caught up with him.

"Want some company, Chaton?" she asked, then blushed as he took her hand then brushed his lips over her knuckles.

"Of course, Milady." he said, and they both set off for the roof tops.

"Aren't you going to join them?" Fu asked Alya.

Alya shook her head as she sipped her tea, Trixx perched on her wrist and nuzzling Alya's cheek. "No. They both have things to discuss and work through, and that's between them, and if I was there they wouldn't have the conversations they need to." she said.

Fu nodded sagely. "I wise decision." he said then smiled. "And one that leaves me with pleasant company for a while." he added. "So how are things working out between you and your kwami?"

"Chat, stop for a moment." Ladybug called to him a short time later.

Chat stopped on the next roof and watched as Ladybug landed then walked over to him. "Something wrong, Milady?"

Ladybug crossed over to him and took his hands in hers. When she went to speak, he saw that she blushed and shuffled her feet shyly as she looked down.

"Milady?"

Ladybug looked up, and saw the expectant curiosity on his face. "Chat. . .Adrien, you saved my life, with no consideration what it would cost you, and it almost cost you everything you hold most dear." she said. "To say that I was surprised to find that I, as my civilian self, was one of those things is a huge understatement.

"Milady." Chat began, but stopped when he held up a hand to stop him.

"Adrien, I fell in love with you the day you handed me your umbrella." she reached up and cupped his cheek with one hand. "And, thanks to your visits on my balcony, I've seen how much I was hurting you, as Chat Noir, with my rejecting you, and for that I apologize deeply."

"That's not necessary." Chat said.

"Yes it is, as is my apology for being a terrible partner and friend."

Chat cocked his head to one side, and gave her a cocky grin. "And how have you done that?" he asked, and was surprised when she moved closer and wrapped him in a hug.

"By not at least saying thank you." she said softly as she felt his arm return the hug.

"I almost lost you, Buganette." he said softly, shuddering as he remembered her in the ambulance, her life fading. "I did what I had to, and I'd do it again, but. . ."

"But, Chaton?"

Chat pulled back, framing her face with his hands and she could see the fear lingering in his eyes. "Sort of like you told me on the roof before. I'm not sure I could take getting that close to losing you again."

Ladybug slid her arms over his shoulders, her fingers entwining in his hair. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I'll make sure you don't have to." she whispered into his ear.

They stood there for a while, drawing comfort and affection from the embrace, then Chat Noir's head snapped up.

"What's wrong?"

"Trouble." he replied, his cats ears twitching on top of his head. "But not an akuma this time, just a apartment complex fire." he went on, pointing to where a column of smoke could be seen rising.

Ladybug stepped back, and gave him a smile. "Looks like we're back to normal."

"Well, back to working together again, anyway." he said, then they both headed off toward the fire.

~Fin~

Well, that's it. . .for this story anyway, but the adventure goes on for our Parisian friends.


End file.
